pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Incredible Style): Angelica's First Date?
Cast *Riley - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Jill - Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats) *Bill - Drew Pickles (Rugrats) *Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros./The Fryguy Show) *Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Bill's Fear - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Jordan - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Jordan's Joy - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Jordan's Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) Transcripts *Chuckie Finster: Is Angelica here? *Dylan Rudgers: Red alert! *(Alarm Blaring) *Alarm: Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. Boy. *Drew Pickles: There's a boy in my house. *Charlotte Pickles: I knew she was going skating, but I thought it was with her friends. *Drew Pickles: Why is there a boy in my house? *Charlotte Pickles: This isn't a date, is it? I'll ask Angelica. *Slappy Squirrel: I don't like this. *Yin: This can't be a date! She's only 12! *Treat Heart Pig: Let's probe, but layer it with cool words the kids say, so it's not obvious. *Charlotte Pickles: So, what's the dealio with Chuckie? O-M-G, he is awesome-sauce fo sheezy. I'm not playin'. *Brave Heart Lion: Did she just say "fo sheezy"? *Bright Heart Raccoon: I don't understand. What's happening? *Proud Heart Cat: Ugh, this is just embarrassing. I can't. I can't. *Charlotte Pickles: Holla! *Chuckie Finster: (Sniffles) *Dylan Rudgers: I know what you're doing here, Chuckie. You don't think that I know what you know, but I know, you little punk! *Dilliam Rudgers: He's not good enough for Angelica. No one is! *Pepe Le Pew: Go back to jail! *Dylan Rudgers: What are you looking for, Chuckie? Something to steal? *Pepe Le Pew: Like you daughter. *Dilliam Rudgers: Should we say something? *Dylan Rudgers: No, no, no. He'll be expecting that. Give him the silent treatment. He's about tp crack, I can feel it. *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Chuckie's Emotions: Whoa, dude! Awesome! *Dilliam Rudgers: Sir, no response. *Dylan Rudgers: Two can play at your mind games, Chuckie. Intimidate! *(Inhales Sharply) *Pleakley: Dude, what's he looking at? *Speedy Gonzales: Probably your dumb hat. (CHUCKLES) *Pleakley: Whoa! *(Grunts) *(Crashing) *Chuckie Finster: (Chuckles) *Dilliam Rudgers: Sir, intimidation is failing *Dylan Rudgers: (Scoffs) Increse the pressure. Engage. *Drew Pickles: So, Chuckie, what do you like to do for fun? *Chuckie Finster: I don't know. Stuff. *Dilliam Rudgers: Sir, that sounds like backtalk. *Dylan Rudgers: (Groans) That's it! He's outta here! Give him the boot. *Dilliam Rudgers: Yes, sir. Launching boot. *(Alarm Blaring) *Dylan Rudgers: On my mark. In five, four, three... *Chuckie Finster: Oh... I play in a band. That's fun. *Dylan Rudgers: Wait. We were in a band. *(Rock Music Playing) *Drew Pickles: I was in a band, lead guitar. *Chuckie Finster: Cool. I rock the bass. *Drew Pickles & Chuckie Finster: Whe played a lot of AC/DC. *(Gasps) *Chuckie Finster: What? *Angelica: Charlotte, ew, it's not a date. We're going skating with a group of friends. *Charlotte Pickles: Oh, fun. That'll be off the hook. L-O-L. *Fryguy: Stop talking like that! *Beastly: Wait. Where's Chuckie? *Angelica Pickles: Did you leave Chuckie with Drew? Charlotte! This is so embarrassing. *Charlotte Pickles: Angelica, your Drew would never do any... *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *Drew Pickles & Chuckie Finster: Yeah! *Drew Pickles: Awesome! *(Crashing) *Angelica Pickles: Bye, Charlotte. Bye, Drew. *Drew Pickles: Have fun. *Charlotte Pickles: Peace out, my homies. *Drew Pickles: You know, Chuckie's a good kid. *Charlotte Pickles: You're not so bad yourself. *Dilliam Rudgers: Sir, the wife has initiated contact. What do we do? *Dylan Rudgers: This is our chance. Give her the look. *Rarity: (Scoffs) He's making that stupid face again. *Slappy Squirrel: Ugh, Should we smack him? *Rosariki: Come on. He's adorable. *Pepe Le Pew: There's the signal. *(Keyboards Clacking) *Dilliam Rudgers: We are go. Repeat, we are go. *Dylan Rudgers: Contact in five, four, three, two... *(Cheering) *(Loud Rock Music Playing) *(Pop Music Playing) *Treat Heart Pig: I'm good. You guys good? *Rosariki & Yin: Yeah. I'm good. *Rarity: Yeah, I'm good here. Good. *(Music Stops Playing) *Charlotte Pickles: Okay, that's enough. *Drew Pickles: Ah, yeah. Um... I'll go fix the table. Movie Used *Inside Out (2015) Clips from Movies/TV Shows featured *Rugrats (Nickelodeon @1991-2004) *The Care Bears Family (Nelvana @1986-1988) *Super Mario (Nintendo @1985-2019) *GoGoRiki (FUN Union @2008-2012) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Hasbro @2011-2019) *Animaniacs (Warner Bros. Pictures @1993-1998) *Yin Yang Yo! (Jetix Animation @2006-2009) *Looney Tunes (Warner Bros. Pictures @1930-1969) *The Fryguy Show (Nelvana @1986-1992) *Oscar's Orchestra (Warner Music Television @1994-1996) *Lilo and Stitch (Disney @2002) Category:The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Incredible Category:The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote Ultimate Incredible's Transcripts Category:Inside Out Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Riley's First Date? Spoof